


Into The Wild

by Warriors - A New World (fiona11303)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona11303/pseuds/Warriors%20-%20A%20New%20World
Summary: Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan...For generations, four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest according to the laws laid down by their warrior ancestors. But the ThunderClan cats are in grave danger, and the sinister ShadowClan grows stronger every day. Noble warriors are dying - and some deaths are more mysterious than others.In the midst of this turmoil appears an ordinary house cat named Rusty... who may turn out to be the bravest warrior of them all.
Kudos: 2





	Into The Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the allegiances for our rewrite. Some cats' names and appearances have been changed to be genetically accurate, and not every cat is cisgender heterosexual. This is to be respected.

**INTO THE WILD**

**THE PROPHECIES BEGIN: BOOK 1**

**ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bluestar - gray molly with hazel eyes

 **Deputy:** Redtail - longhaired tortoiseshell tom with a white chest, tail tip and paws and green eyes **_(Apprentice: Dustpaw)_**

 **Medicine Cat:** Spottedleaf - tortoiseshell molly with a white locket, tail tip and paws and amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Robinwing - brown tortoiseshell tabby molly with a white locket, tail tip and paws and amber eyes

Speckletail - longhaired reddish-brown tabby molly with hazel eyes

Rosetail - longhaired reddish-brown tabby molly with green eyes

Lionheart - longhaired reddish-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, _**(Apprentice: Graypaw)**_

Tigerclaw - longhaired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, _**(A** **pprentice: Ravenpaw)**_

Whitecloud - longhaired silver-gray tabby and white tom with yellow eyes _(Previously Whitestorm)_ , _**(Apprentice: Sandpaw)**_

Lizardtail - brown tabby tom with hazel eyes _(Previously Longtail)_

Brindleface - gray tortoiseshell tabby molly with green eyes

Willowpelt - gray tortoiseshell molly with hazel eyes

Mousefur - brown cat with yellow eyes

Wrenstorm - brown tabby tom with hazel eyes _(Previously Runningwind)_

Darkstripe - dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:** Dustpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw - black tom with a white locket, tail tip and paws and hazel eyes

Sandpaw - mostly cream tortoiseshell tabby molly with a white tail tip and paws and green eyes

Graypaw - longhaired gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Firepaw - ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **Queens:** Goldenflower - pale brown tabby molly with hazel eyes _**(Mother of Patchpelt's kits: Owlkit and Swiftkit)**_

Frostfur - longhaired pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes _**(Mother of Lionheart's kits: Brackenkit, Thornkit, Brightkit and Cinderkit)**_

 **Kits:** Owlkit - longhaired brown tabby tom with a white locket, tail tip and paws and yellow eyes

Swiftkit - black and white tom with hazel eyes

Brackenkit - longhaired reddish-brown tabby tom with kitten-blue eyes

Thornkit - longhaired brown tabby tom with kitten-blue eyes

Brightkit - longhaired reddish-brown tabby and white molly with kitten-blue eyes

Cinderkit - longhaired gray molly with kitten-blue eyes

 **Elders:** Patchpelt - longhaired black and white tom with yellow eyes

One-eye - gray molly with hazel eyes

Dappletail - tortoiseshell molly with a white chest, tail tip and paws and green eyes

Halftail - longhaired brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Smallstorm - white tom with yellow eyes _(Previously Smallear)_

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Brokenstar - longhaired brown tabby tom with amber eyes _**(Apprentice: Volepaw)**_

 **Deputy:** Blackfoot - black tom with a white chest, tail tip and paws and yellow eyes **_(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)_**

 **Medicine Cat:** Yellowfang - longhaired gray tortoiseshell molly with hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Rabbitnose - gray tom with a white muzzle, chest, belly, tail tip and paws and hazel eyes _(Previously Runningnose)_

 **Warriors:** Frogtail - gray tom with green eyes

Sootheart - longhaired gray molly with green eyes _(Previously Ashheart)_

Newtpelt - tortoiseshell molly with green eyes _(Previously Newtspeck)_

Scorchwing - longhaired ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Previously Scorchwind)_

Nutwhisker - brown tom with amber eyes

Rowanberry - brown tortoiseshell tabby molly with hazel eyes

Willowfoot - longhaired silver tabby tom with green eyes _(Previously Wolfstep)_

Nightpelt - black tom with yellow eyes

Kestrelface - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Previously Clawface)_

Flintfang - longhaired gray tom with green eyes

Stagfoot - brown tom with amber eyes _(Previously Deerfoot)_

Cinderfur - gray tom with hazel eyes

Suntail - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Previously Stumpytail)_

Russetfur - longhaired ginger tabby molly with hazel eyes

Boulder - silvery-gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Apprentices:** Volepaw - longhaired brown tabby tom with a white chest, tail tip and paws and amber eyes

Dawnpaw - longhaired cream tabby molly with a white locket, tail tip and paws and hazel eyes

 **Queens:** Cloudpelt - longhaired white tom with green eyes _**(Father of Flintfang's kits: Littlekit, Wetkit, Brownkit and Blossomkit)**_

Fernshade - longhaired tortoiseshell molly with a white chest, belly, tail tip and paws and green eyes ( _ **Mother of Willowfoot's kits: Badgerkit, Spiderkit, Snakekit and Lightkit)**_

Thornfur - longhaired brown tabby molly with hazel eyes _**(Expecting Cinderfur's kits)**_

Deerleap - gray tabby molly with a white muzzle, chest, belly, tail tip and paws and amber eyes _**(Expecting Finchflight's kits)**_

 **Kits:** Littlekit - longhaired brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and paws and kitten-blue eyes

Wetkit - longhaired gray tabby tom with white toes and kitten-blue eyes

Brownkit - brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and paws and kitten-blue eyes

Blossomkit - longhaired gray tortoiseshell and white molly with kitten-blue eyes

Lightkit - longhaired gray-brown tortoiseshell tabby and white molly with kitten-blue eyes _(Previously Whitekit)_

Badgerkit - longhaired black and white tom with kitten-blue eyes

Spiderkit - longhaired smoky black tom with kitten-blue eyes

Snakekit - longhaired brown tabby tom with kitten-blue eyes

 **Elders:** Lizardstripe - brown tabby molly with a white muzzle, chest, belly, tail tip and paws and green eyes

Finchflight - longhaired black and white tom with yellow eyes

Ashfur - longhaired gray tom with hazel eyes

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Patchstar - black and white tom with yellow eyes _(Previously Tallstar)_

 **Deputy:** Deadfoot - black tom with hazel eyes and a twisted front leg **_(Apprentice: Thrushpaw)_**

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkface - brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a short tail

 **Warriors:** Stagleap - brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Doespring - brown ticked tabby molly with yellow eyes

Ryewhisker - gray tabby molly with yellow eyes _(Previously Ryestalk)_ , _**(Apprentice: Badgerpaw)**_

Morningflower - gray tortoiseshell molly with a white tail tip and paws and hazel eyes

Sorrelpelt - brown tabby molly with hazel eyes

Pigeonwing - plump gray tom with hazel eyes

Flystorm - white tom with a gray tail and ears and amber eyes **_(Apprentice: Stonepaw)_**

Mottlefur - black and white tom with yellow eyes _(Previously Bristlekit)_

Wrenflight - brown tabby molly with amber eyes

Tawnyfur - longhaired gray-brown molly with green eyes

Oatwhisker - brown tom with green eyes

Darkfoot - black tom with yellow eyes

Mudclaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Tornear - gray tabby tom with amber eyes and shredded ears

Snakewhisker - brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes _(Previously Onewhisker)_

 **Apprentices:** Stonepaw - gray tom with yellow eyes

Badgerpaw - black and white tom with yellow eyes _(Previously Rushpaw)_

Thrushpaw - gray molly with a white chest, tail tip and paws and hazel eyes

 **Queens:** Rabbitstep - brown tabby molly with a white chest, tail tip and paws and yellow eyes _**(Mother of Pigeonwing's kits: Webkit, Palekit and Creekkit)**_

Ashfoot - gray molly with yellow eyes _**(Mother of Deadfoot's kit: Eaglekit)**_

 **Kits:** Palekit - gray molly with a white chest, tail tip and paws and hazel eyes _(Previously Whitekit)_

Creekkit - gray tabby molly with hazel eyes _(Previously Runningkit)_

Webkit - gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Eaglekit - gray tom with kitten-blue eyes

 **Elders:** Plumclaw - dark gray molly with green eyes

Larksplash - calico molly with blue eyes

Crowfur - black tom with yellow eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Crookedstar - longhaired pale brown tabby tom with a crooked jaw and green eyes

 **Deputy:** Oakheart - longhaired reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Mudfur - longhaired brown tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Owlfur - brown and white tom with hazel eyes

Softwing - longhaired pale brown tortoiseshell spotted tabby and white molly with blue eyes

Petalstream - longhaired smoky gray molly with green eyes _(Previously Petaldust)_

Voleclaw - longhaired gray tom with yellow eyes _**(Apprentice: Ivypaw)**_

Beetlenose - longhaired black tom with yellow eyes

Graypool - gray molly with hazel eyes **_(Apprentice: Silverpaw)_**

Lightfish - longhaired pale gray-brown molly with hazel eyes _(Previously Sunfish)_

Frogleap - longhaired dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Leopardfur - shorthaired brown spotted tortoiseshell tabby molly with amber eyes **_(Apprentice: Leafpaw)_**

Blackclaw - longhaired smoky black tom with amber eyes

Snailheart - longhaired brown tabby molly with amber eyes _(Previously Skyheart)_

Foxbelly - longhaired ginger tabby tom with a white chest, tail tip and paws and amber eyes _(Previously Loudbelly)_

Reedtail - longhaired pale gray-brown tabby tom with orange eyes **_(Apprentice: Grasspaw)_**

Mallowtail - shorthaired pale gray-brown and white molly with hazel eyes **_(Apprentice: Nightpaw)_**

Dawnflight - longhaired ginger spotted tabby and white molly with blue eyes _(Previously Dawnbright)_

Brambleflower - longhaired brown tabby molly with a white tail tip and paws and green eyes _(Previously Greenflower)_

Mistfoot - gray molly with hazel eyes _(Previously Mistyfoot)_

Stonefur - gray tom with hazel eyes

 **Apprentices:** Silverpaw - longhaired gray tabby molly with hazel eyes

Nightpaw - longhaired black molly with hazel eyes

Grasspaw - longhaired reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes

Leafpaw - longhaired pale gray-brown tom with amber eyes _(Previously Whitepaw)_

Ivypaw - longhaired brown tabby molly with orange eyes

 **Queens:** Sedgecreek - longhaired brown tortoiseshell tabby molly with amber eyes _**(Mother of Frogleap's kits: Minkkit and Shadekit)**_

 **Kits:** Minkkit - longhaired brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Previously Heavykit)_

Shadekit - longhaired black molly with green eyes

 **Elders:** Lakeshine - longhaired gray and white molly with green eyes

Starlingpelt - longhaired smoky black molly with amber eyes _(Previously Shimmerpelt)_

Cedarpelt - longhaired brown ticked tabby tom with green eyes

Rippleclaw - longhaired silver tabby tom with a white tail tip and paws and yellow eyes

Timberfur - longhaired brown tom with orange eyes

* * *

**Cats Outside The Clans**

**Smudge:** plump black and white tom with yellow eyes; kittypet

 **Barley:** black and white tom with light amber eyes; loner


End file.
